


The Power

by soulless_body



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, just them fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_body/pseuds/soulless_body
Summary: “Eve, you left your door open”.The way how nonchalantly Villanelle said those words was what helped Eve to finally realize that everything that happened before wasn`t some kind of dream.Or just another vision of what happened after 2x05 kitchen scene that we all saw.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	The Power

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big big thank you to my very good friend and "wife" for proof reading and helping with mistakes, since its my first work in english. Her twitter is @acreativename55. Thank you so much Fede <3
> 
> Second of all, please be kind, as i said - my first work ahahha
> 
> Third of all - this fic dedicated to my crazy gc who made me write it after all. Sex and Crushes GC - you all are crazy grannies and i love you <3
> 
> Now I will shut up and hopefully you will like it. Enjoy!

“Eve, you left your door open”. 

The way how nonchalantly Villanelle said those words was what helped Eve to finally realize that everything that happened before wasn`t some kind of dream. The first pang of fear when she saw Villanelle on her doorstep was long forgotten, the rush of some twisted feeling of happiness, arousement and this fucking butterflies in her stomach were what Eve felt after she fully looked at Villanelle. She knew it wasn’t right, she knew she was supposed to work. She put herself in danger, let herself be victim and could probably end up killed on her way home, but that particular side of herself that came up after her first meeting with the assassin wasn’t afraid of consequences. It was thrilled. It was celebrating when Eve heard the doorbell ringing. And Eve blamed exactly that side of her for making her panties wet when Villanelle was just brushing her on her way inside. 

After that, everything was like in some sort of dream. The constant power play between them was what Eve liked the most. She knew Villanelle thought of herself as the powerful one, but Eve enjoyed the fact that after that “little accident” in Paris, the assassin wasn’t so sure anymore. She saw how Oksana’s face changed after she touched her cheek. How just for a split of second Villanelle closed her eyes and became vulnerable. So, Eve took advantage of it and betrayed Villanelle stabbing her in the only moment she let her defences down. 

“I think about it every time” – that wasn’t lie. She does. And about how she wishes it would go differently. But here they are, and it feels like the tension became even more unbearable. So, was it so wrong after all? 

When she felt Villanelle`s hands on her waist from behind, she had only two thoughts in her head. “I’m going to die” and “Finally”. Both meant that Eve was losing this battle, but she already knew that one day it was going to happen. The real question was which side of her did she want to win.

It was Eve who leaned first to kiss her. She couldn’t wait anymore. When Villanelle’s lips touched her own for the first time, she felt both damned and blessed at the same time. 

It wasn’t romantic. She was kissing a woman who was there to kill her, who had a dagger pressed to her chest and she caught herself getting even wetter at that thought. It took them only few seconds to feel each other’s tongues. Eve felt a little moan escape her throat and saw that Villanelle was smirking. She didn’t have time to be ashamed of herself because next thing she knew – the blade dropped and Eve was sitting on a counter, her legs automatically opened with Villanelle standing between them. When they broke the kiss to breathe their eyes locked automatically, pupils dilated.

“Have you thought about this as well?” – Villanelle’s voice was rough. Her chest was raising up and down and she was breathless like she just finished running a marathon. 

“Yes”. Why even bother lying anymore, Eve couldn’t even if she wanted it to.

“What else you`ve been thinking about, Eve?” – Villanelle asked. “Have you been thinking about this?” – she said while lowering her head and kissing Eve’s neck. Right on her pulse spot. Eve tilted her head to give Villanelle more space, but the assassin suddenly stopped.

“Speak Eve”. Another little moan escaped Eve`s lips and all she could do was whisper “Yes”. She felt Villanelle’s lips on her neck again – kissing, nipping. And then biting. Hard. Eve couldn’t stop the whining at this point. She knew at that moment that she lost the battle. 

Villanelles hands were on her thighs, holding Eve’s legs open, just barely moving up and down, every time getting an inch closer to where Eve wanted them the most. 

“So, what else have you been thinking about, Eve? Tell me.” Villanelle was enjoying every second of what was happening. She waited for it for too long and she knew exactly what Eve wanted, but she needed to hear it, needed to hear Eve giving up her power and letting Villanelle control them.

“I-“ Eve stuttered. It was hard to elaborate words when Oksana was biting her sensitive place between her neck and shoulder.

“I was thinking about you... taking off my shirt.” – Eve was too fucking aroused at this point to even feel some kind of shame. She felt Villanelle’s hands on the hem of her top, fingertips brushing lightly her skin on her stomach. She felt warmth, it was like Oksana had little flames on fingertips and Eve couldn’t wait to burn under her hands.

Eve was prepared for anything at this point. But when she saw Villanelle picking up the dagger from the floor and placing it on the same spot where she did before on Eve`s chest, she felt her breathing getting even faster.

“It’s very sharp, so” Villanelle said slowly getting closer to Eve’s ear “DON`T. MOVE.” – she whispered, her lips touching Eve’s earlobe. Eve hold her breath watching the assassin cutting her top in two so easily like it was butter. Next thing she knew her bra was cut in two as well. Villanelle carefully placed the dagger on the counter while her other hand cupped one of Eve’s breast and her lips sucked on the other nipple. 

All the thoughts left Eve’s head, she pushed her chest forward and her hands flew to try to touch Villanelle’s head, but Villanelle was faster. She strongly grabbed both of Eve’s hands and placed it on her side. “Did I said you could touch me?” – she asked and without waiting for an answer she lowered her head to Eve’s chest and took her left nipple in her mouth again circling it with her tongue. A loud moan escaped Eve’s mouth and Villanelle took it as a sign to keep going. She couldn’t count how many times she had pictured it, how many times she had imagined Eve moaning like that, she wanted to hear it more. She let herself play with Eve’s nipple a bit more, biting it only slightly just to hear how Eve’s breath hitched, before she decided to pay attention to the other one. 

Eve was going crazy. She had to use all her self-control to keep her hands on the counter and not grab Villanelle’s head just push it between her legs. Her pussy was pulsating with want and all she needed right now was to feel Villanelle’s touch there. 

“I was thinking about you touching me” – Eve said between moans. 

“Oh, but I am touching you Eve.” – Villanelle answered mockingly while placing light kisses down Eve’s stomach.

“You know what I’m talking about” – Eve said, already knowing what Villanelle’s answer would be.

“I know, but I want you to say it.” – Villanelle stopped torturing her, looking at Eve right in the eyes. Eve was trying so hard to preserve at least a bit of control and Villanelle was only waiting for her to let herself go completely. She needed to see Eve powerless. One of her hands was now playing with the waistband of Eve’s pants and the other hand found itself in Eve’s hair. She grabbed them and forced Eve to look directly into her eyes. She only saw lust.

“SAY.IT.”

Villanelle knew she had won. 

“I want you to fuck me Villanelle”.

That’s all Villanelle wanted to hear. She smirked and instantly her hand went under the waistband of Eve’s pants and underwear. Her breath hitched when she felt how much Eve wanted her.

“Look at you Eve. So wet already” – she let her finger swipe just once between Eve’s folds, just to feel Eve tremble beneath her. 

Eve closed her eyes and let out a moan that sounded more like “oh my god”. She felt the painful tug in her hair again and automatically opened her eyes only to see Villanelle putting the finger that had just touched her in her mouth and sucking on it. Eve completely forgot how to breathe, she needed to be touched now or she might explode. 

Without any words Villanelle dropped on her knees and grabbed the waistband of her pants, tugging them down along with Eve’s underwear. Once nothing was on her way, Villanelle placed her hands on Eve’s thighs and pushed them even more apart. She looked at Eve from beneath and once their eyes locked, she licked Eve’s opening for the first time. They both moaned at the same time and nothing in the world could stop Villanelle at this point. She repeated the action a few more times before paying her attention exclusively on Eve’s little nub. Eve was in heaven. She couldn’t muster any sensible thought that wasn’t a moan or Villanelle’s name over and over again while she kept flicking her tongue over her clit. Villanelle couldn’t get enough of Eve’s taste. It was so much better than in her daydreams. The way the other woman was losing herself completely under her touch, moaning and whimpering – god, so much better. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and kept rubbing Eve’s clit lightly, not letting her get closer to the climax, but at the same time not stopping altogether. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Eve? Is that what you are asking me?” – she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to hear Eve beg. 

“Mhm” 

“Say it” – Villanelle’s commanding voice was making Eve’s head spinning even faster. She felt Villanelle’s fingertips at her entrance, slowly entering just an inch.

“Please, Villanelle” – it took everything for Eve to say those words buy once she said them, she felt two fingers entering her so easily considering how wet she was. Villanelle didn’t stop. She just wanted to fuck Eve to the point that the other woman won’t be able to move anymore.

“Don’t stop Vi”. Eve’s back arched, her hips automatically started moving get as close as possible to Villanelle’s fingers, she was about to come. And when she felt Villanelle’s lips cupping her clit and sucking it hard, Eve lost it. Her whole body trembled, she felt her head exploding with unreal pleasure that was almost too much to take and she knew she won’t be able to talk normally for at least a day after it. 

But that wasn’t enough for Villanelle. She wanted to hear those screams again and again, so she just kept fucking Eve adding a third finger. She felt how Eves body started to tremble again, so she grabbed Eve’s hand. Eve squeezed Villanelle’s hand, putting the other Villanelle’s head pushing it even closer to her pussy. It didn’t take much to reach the second orgasm. When Oksana moaned while circling Eve’s clit with her tongue, Eve was gone once again. She felt like she was about to pass out. The world stopped and Eve didn’t give a fuck about it. Villanelle started to slow down, just getting Eve through the last moments of pleasure. When she saw that Eve started to open her eyes, she stood up and couldn’t resist the urge to make a little show for her, licking her own fingers clean. 

Eve was still trying to recover and all she could do was smirk and mutter “Asshole” under her breath. 

Villanelle smiled and helped Eve down from the counter because obviously the other woman wouldn’t be able to move alone. She took Eve’s hand and with the words “You should take a shower and then we can talk about work” lead both of them upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> @bornasunicorn is my twt if you wanna come and scream more about KE with me :)


End file.
